


Make the impossible, POSSIBLE

by Fullhaesunshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 127, F/M, FanxIdol, Friendship, Literally Fan fiction, Romance, WayV - Freeform, dream - Freeform, fan fiction, struggles, u - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullhaesunshine/pseuds/Fullhaesunshine
Summary: Was it just a dream? or i really saw them in person?IS THIS REAL?THEN WHY WON'T WE MAKE THIS ONE POSSIBLE FOR A FAN
Relationships: READ FOR THE SURPRISE
Kudos: 1





	Make the impossible, POSSIBLE

coming soon


End file.
